


Team SMMK Introductions

by Chaos_Crazy



Series: Team SMMK [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus OCs, Fight Sequences, M/M, Original Character(s), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Crazy/pseuds/Chaos_Crazy
Summary: The introductory section for my oc fanfiction, Team SMMK (Smoke).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that this thing is entirely written in spite. I'm salty about the direction RWBY has gone in. I was promised a story with four kickass ladies, but Jaune fucking Arc is better written than the main protagonist, Ruby Rose.
> 
> So I made my own OC fanfiction, because I am just that filled with spite.

 

 

> "Do not go quietly into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light." -Dylan Thomas

* * *

 

 

 

 

_I met a girl, who said she could speak to the Grimm_

 

_She said to me, “I met a Nevermore, old as age and wiser than time itself. It told me your name, your Grimm name.”_

 

He walks through the snow carefully, by now so perfectly balanced that his feet don’t sink in. A light breeze blows flecks of snow into his hair and on the shoulders of his coat.

 

He can spot the pack off in the distance of the clearing. Beowolves, led by an Alpha.

 

He pulls his hands out of his pockets, stretching his fingers outward.

 

_It said I fought just like a Grimm. I snarled and growled, gnashed my teeth and cut through with claws and ferocity._

 

He starts the fast strides, falling forward to move on all fours.

 

_I stood like them, hunched over with my hands on the ground, claws digging into the dirt._

 

_I always hunted with a pack, moving almost as one mind._

 

He pounces the first Beowolf, and tears through its throat with his claws. Tumbling over the body and tossing it off, he comes up to the second, ripping his claws up through its belly. He turns to the left, and starts swiping his claws across the third Grimm’s face until it falters.

 

Efficiency is key with a pack.

 

Four more, including the Alpha, remain.

 

One of them pounces, and Mathias rolls with the impact, barking like an animal as he bites into the Beowolf’s throat. He stops the tumbling, digs his claws into the Grimm’s shoulders, and rips free the blood. He raises his hands, tearing through until he feels no movement.

 

_It said that I am the greatest challenge of every Grimm, that I was irresistible._

 

_Grimm love misery, and I’m a beacon of misery._

 

_My rage, my sorrow, my trauma and shame, are just too much for the young Grimm to turn away from._

 

_Even the Nevermore she spoke to said it would not turn down the chance to kill me._

 

Another Beowolf dives for him, and he grabs it by the wrists, digging the thumb-claw into the center of the arm. He turns it to the side, sending it barreling a few feet, before he leaps onto it and begins a flurry of blows.

 

As the last one charges, he spins, hitting it with the back of his hand, and coming around to claw the side of its throat.

 

He keeps the movement up, stunning it with a backhanded strike, and then clawing across the face, too fast for the beast to counter.

 

When it finally sank to the ground, and dissipated into ashes, he turned to the Alpha, the blood of its packmates on his hands.

 

_I met a girl who could speak to the Grimm._

 

_And she said “They call you Kinslayer, because you are so much like them.”_

 

The Alpha charges, and he dives in under its guard, tearing into the stomach with strikes at blinding speed.

 

Blood splatters as he tears through, some striking him in the eye and forcing it closed.

 

The Beowolf leaps back out of reach, then lunges forward and swipes, slapping Mathias to the side. Mathias rolls with it, comes back up on all fours, and snarls.

 

He charges forward with a roar and grabs it by the arms, pinning it to the ground.

 

The beast thrashes, but Mathias’ rage is stronger. With no shortage of effort the beast stays put.

 

It lunges with its teeth, and Mathias snaps back with his own jaws.

 

With a moment to stop, he hears villagers approaching, smells the pine resin burning on a torch.

 

“An axe!” He yells. “Get an axe!”

 

The beast is thrashing harder, nearly throwing Mathias off.

 

Mathias pushes back, growling loud and fierce at the monster.

 

The Beowolf takes a deep breath, the overpowering smell of raw human flesh burns Mathias’ nose.

 

The Beowolf howls, as one of the villagers puts an axe into the Grimm’s head.

  
Mathias relaxes his grip, catching his breath as the beast turns to ash.


End file.
